Not Forgotten
by ninjawarrior30
Summary: This story is dedicated to the Memory of those that were lost on 9/11. what happens when a soldier from the future has to tell the turtle what the future holds in the comming days.


i do not own the tmnt but i do own my OC. O, by the way the sequal to my story Duty and Honor will be starting around November just to give you all a heads up, I am working hard on that story to make it just right.

Not Forgotten

_September 9, 2001_

In a deserted alley in the early hours of the morning, round glowing shape appeared and stepping out of it was a man in full combat gear. Looking around he seen there was no one around and pulled out a small devise and pressed a button and just like that, the portal behind him closed. He then checked his wristband to see where and what year he was in.

"Where the hell did they send me, wait it's September 9th, that means...dam" the soldier said " time to find the turtles, I just hope we dont have to fight". After climbing up a ladder to the top of the nearest building the soldier took out a pair of pionoculars and started scanning the area for the turtles and before to long he spotted them about 20 builidings over.

"well here goes nothing" the sodier said and began his pursuit of the turtles.

Ahead of the soldier there were four turtles jumping from building to building. One had a blue mask and carried twin katanas, his name was Leonardo. The second was wearing a red mask and carried a pair of sais, his name was Rapheal. The third wore a purple mask and carried a bo staff, his name was Donatello. The fourth wore a orange mask and carried a pair of nun-chucks, his name was Michealangelo.

After building jumping for about two hours they came to rest on top of an old abandoned wharehouse. The leader turned to the second oldest smirking.

"Whats the matter Raph am I to fast for you, you could hardly keep up" Leo said

"In your dream teacher's pet, I was pacing myself" Raph answered.

"So what do we do now?" Mikey, the youngest, asked.

"Time for some sparring, who would like to take me on?" Leo asked.

"O yea, that would be me, I am gonna kick your shell Leo" Raph taunted and took a fighting stance in front of his older brother.

"We will just see about that" Leo said and took his stance.

"I bet you a large pizza Raph wins" Mikey said to Donny.

"You're on, I think Leo is gonna whip Raph" Donny said back to his baby brother.

They were just about to spar when Leo sensed something and held his hand up to his brother, motioning him to stop.

"Wait, something aint right, I got the feeling we are being watched" Leo said

"What is it Leo?" Donny asked

"Foot ninjas" Leo answered, just when he got the words out of his mouth about 40 ninjas jumped out of the shadows and surrounded the turtles. Then from behind the wall of ninjas a lone figure came forward in full body armour.

"Shredder" Leo said

"Yes, and it looks like you freaks have walked into a ambush with no escape routes"

"Save the strategy lessons, lets fight" Raph sneered.

"Foot Ninjas, attack!" Shredder ordered and the battle began.

From the next building over the soldier looked on as the battle took place. " Hmm, looks like they are going to need some help" he said to outloud and raced over to help the turtles. Raph was making quick work of the ninjas that attacked him but the only problem was that as fast as he knocked one out, another took his place. Mikey and Don were doing just as good as Raph but were running into the same problem, no matter how many the defeated, they just kept comming. Leo on the other hand was facing off against the Shredder himself. Both of them were evenly matched and for a long time neither one of them could get an advantage. However, in s plit moment Leo seen an opening and slashed Shredder's chest and the followed it with a front kick that sent the Shredder crashing into the wall behind him. The turtles got back to back as the Shredder stood back up.

"Kill them" Shredder yelled and the Ninjas ran toward them but as they were getting close a small object landed in front of them and exploded, sending a shochwave that knocked them all out. The turtles looked in front of them as a man landed in front of them. He was dressed in full military combat gear and was wielding a rifle unlike one they had ever seen. The soldier pressed a button on the rifle that read _stun _and opened fire on the ninjas. Each one that was hit instantly fell to the ground and in a few short seconds all of them were on the ground unconcious, leaving the Shredder standing alone.

"I don't know who you are but this is not over, I will return" Shredder said as he turn and jumped off the side of the building.

After the Shredder left the soldier turned and faced the turtles. They looked at him with caution and they still held their weapons at the ready. He looked at them and lowered his weapon.

"I am not here to fight you" He said.

"Ok, So who are you?" Leo asked

"My name is Gunnery Sgt. David Moore, United States Marine Corp" David said.

"Ok, so why did you help us?" Donny asked

"You were in trouble so I helped" David answered.

"Thanks" Leo said as he sheathed his swords and the others did the same.

"So what are you doing here, I mean that weapon you are holding doesn't seem to be the regular military weapon.?" Don asked

"Its not, and far as what I am doing here, well would you believe me if I told you?" David asked.

"Try us" Raph said.

"Ok, I am not from here, that I mean I am not from this time, I am from the year 2032, I was sent to find a fugitive in another country but the prototype teleporter that was used to teleport me to that country malfuctioned and I ended up here" David said.

"Wooo cool" Mikey said in awe.

"Ok, I believe you, I mean your weapons and uniform don't seem like it belongs in this time period" Donny said.

"So do I, but I have one question, who sent you on a mission that envolves teleporting?" Leo asked.

David looked at him and said "You did"


End file.
